Halcyon the Aviwing
Halcyon This character belongs to Princess Stark. Do not steal or edit without permission.You are free to add to Fanfic and relationships.Coding by AvalonCat. Not done yet! Feel free to add to her fanfic/gallery and feel free to use her in ur own pages! Halcyon is a thin, sleek Aviwing royal guard. She's far from the most imposing dragon, especially since you can tell even from just a quick glance that she isn't the most physically powerful dragon around. But instead, her light build gives her an advantage in close-distance, squabbles, making her light on her feet. Halcyon always wears a calm expression and carries a small smile. She is usually very friendly but could act very hostile if she wanted to. She usually warms up really quickly around strangers. She has fought in many battles for the Royalty and the kingdom, including settling borders and squabbles with Tempestwings. Even though she decided to become a guard, Halcyon really dislikes fighting and prefers to settle things in a peaceful way, only turning to fight and violence when there are no other choices. Medals and wristbands adorn her body, perhaps medals of honor from the many scars lining her face. Still, it is a kindly face, and not a forgettable one, either. Halcyon appears distant and shy. Her face is always unchanging, yet another undying hint of a smile. She's always standing by the throne, waiting for the Queen to come, her still-smooth smiling face is almost unearthly. It's like a guardian angel's, motherly and protective. Her steps are a graceful taunt, her eyes like watery diamonds. But if you insult her queen, She may have her claws at your throat at any moment, ready to kill. Then her eyes would drift back to nothingness, just a normal somebody, lost in memories. However, when on duty, her eyes would snap to attention whenever the slightest disturbance occurs. Anxiety? Paranoia? PTSD? Or maybe it's just curiosity? Or just the desire to protect and do her job. Maybe both. She seems undyingly loyal to the current Queen, Avian, eyes always shining as the Queen approaches. A P P E A R A N C E Text here. P E R S O N A L I T Y Text here S K I L L S *Text here H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Text here Fanfic Chapter One By Princess Stark “Come on!” Halcyon shouted, scrambling up the tree. Tranquil followed, pushing herself up and grappling the trunk with her talons. Puffing loudly, Halcyon heaved herself up the tree, lodging her sharpened claws into the crevices of the rough bark. She was strong. She was fast. She was ready. Kicking with her hind legs, Halcyon vaulted onto a nearby brand. “I win!” Halcyon declared triumphantly. She leaped up and down on the branch in celebration. Then came the meager scrabble of claws. Landing with a thump, Tranquil climbed onto the branch. “No fair,” Tranquil grumbled, sprawled all over “You started early.” Sitting down, Halcyon gave an indecisive snort. “I said I the count of three,” Halcyon sniffed, “You were an ignorant sloth and refused to start on time. You were late.”Growling softly, Tranquil stood up and sat herself down next to Halcyon. Shifting uncomfortably, Halcyon moved aside. "What's the matter?" Tranquil asked, suddenly serious, her beautiful eyes narrowing. "It's nothing," Halcyon said, dismissing the thought with a little wave of her talon, "I'm just so tired, that's all." Tranquil nodded and creased her brow. "Me too. My talons are numb, like a wasp bit them or something. "Forcing out a laugh, Halcyon leaped from the branch. "You know what?" She asked energy back in her voice, "I have somewhere really amazing to take you." Glady playing along, Tranquil answered "Oh, really? And where might that be?" Really laughing this time, Halcyon lurched forward and grabbed Tranquil, pushing her off the branch. They tumbled through the air and landed in a heap on the soft patch of grass beneath them. Roaring playfully, Tranquil batted and Halcyon's snout, slapping it from side to side. Giggling uncontrollably, Halcyon pressed her claws onto Tranquil's belly. Tranquil laughed. "It looks like you still can't beat me," Halcyon sniggered "But, you're definitely getting much better." "Thank you, your majesty," Tranquil said, raising a brow. Moving aside, Halcyon watched as Tranquil stood up. Tranquil was beautiful, maybe even prettier than Halcyon. With her emerald eyes, sharp horns and curving claws, and a long sleek body, she was perfect. A roar sounded in the distance. A loud, blood-lusting, un-dragonlike roar. "What was that?" Tranquil asked, tucking in her wings. Looking expectantly at Halcyon, she shivered. Halcyon cringed "I don't know," grimacing she nudged Tranquil under her wing, "but we better get home soon. I bet Seraph and Halo are worried sick looking for us." With Tranquil close to her side, Halcyon could feel how nervous Tranquil was. "It's probably nothing," she reassured, "maybe Leaf got mad again." Smiling meekly, Tranquil squirmed out from under her wing. "Let's hurry home then," she said, "I'm hungry." Halcyon could see she was hiding her fear but decided to say nothing. Taking off, the sisters soared into the gray mists of the Jade mountains. Halcyon could barely see anything. Batting and the thick fog with her talons, she coughed. Even though she could hear the steady wingbeats of Tranquil nearby, she failed to see her. Pushing forward, she dived downward, attempting to look for a clear patch of land. Swoop. A wingbeat sounded in the distance. It was too loud and unbalanced to belong to Tranquil, or to any dragon she knows. Listening carefully, she strained her ears for more swoops. Swoop. ''There it was again. Surging forward. Halcyon dived through the mist. Catching up to Tranquil, Halcyon felt so relieved. Holding Tranquil's icy talons, the sisters silently vowed to stay close to eachother. Looking and Tranquil. Halcyon could tell something was wrong. Her body wasn't perfect anymore. ''Her wing. It struck her. Tranquil's wing was misplaced and lopsided, leaning to one side. Tranquil looked and Halcyon apollogetically. Rearing back in shock, Halcyon grapped Tranquil's wing, and the swung out of balance. The winds howled in their ears. Landing on a japped precipice, Halcyon and Tranquil stopped to catch their breath. Gasping, Halcyon shifted her numb paws. The same roar sounded again. But this time, seemingly closer. Halcyon shivered uncontrolably. Grabbing Tranquil'd talons, the sisters embraced eachother. Studying Tranquil's misplaced wing, Halcyon tried her best to get it into shape again. No luck. Of course not. Clenching her teeth in agony, Tranquil stamped her paws. Once. Twice. Just as the thrice stamp was about to happen, something burst through the rock, making stones fall to the canyon below, and echoing across the mountains. It lunged, grabbing Tranquil. Tranquil screamed as the monster with gleaming eyes and massive wings crushed her, in his ginourmous ink-black talon-like arms. Halcyon screamed, rooted to the spot, Halcyon watched as the monster carried Tranquil off. Dropping her into the deep canyon. Halcyon watched as the last breath escaped her sister's desfigured body. No longer beautiful. No longer Tranquil. No longer alive. Dead. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:AviWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)